


come over now and talk me down

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Counciling, M/M, Protective Aaron, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: When Aaron returns to find robert barley conscious  and bleeding from his wrists he realises how unwell his husband has become will Robert survive and will his issues finally be recognized





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron sighs as he opens the door to the mill

Aaron:really rob braking and entering wh...

He finds Robert lying on the floor  Both his wrists bleeding and a knife beside him

Aaron:ROBERT!!!

Robert:Ron ..

Aaron rushes towards him pulling of his hoodie gently picking Robert up and cradling him while he places the hoodie on Roberts bleeding wrists

Adam:mate you left your ph..

Aaron:Adam call an ambulance hurry

Aaron:rob sweetheart who did this to you

Robert:no.one

Aarons heart sinks

Robert:I ..cant d..do this anymore I cant

His eyes start close

Aaron:no no you need to stay awake sweetheart just a bit longer

Robert:I lo..love you

Aaron:rob no no Robert

His eyes close

Aaron:oh god please don't let him die

Adam:ambulance is on its way you just need to keep applying pressure

Aaron nods quickly

Aaron:your gonna be alright baby I promise

He kisses Roberts forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital

Nurse:Robert lost a lot of blood but the pressure on his wrist stopped from losing anymore and with some rest he should be fine

Aaron breathes a sigh of relief

Nurse: However their are signs that the wounds were self inflicted he has several cuts on his stomach we will have to keep him in for a mental health assessment

Aarons heart brakes

At the pub Adam spots vic sitting with Rebecca and Chrissie he angrily walks over

Adam:well isn't this cozy

Vic:look if Roberts been talking to you ..

Adam:actually he can't he's currently in the hospital because he slit his wrists

Vic:that's not funny

Adam:really you think im joking I just saw  my best mate having to put pressure on my brother in laws wrist to stop him from him bleeding to death

Rebecca:is he alright

Adam:like you care you slag

Vic:oi don't start on her

Adam:where were you Vic when your brother was feeling so depressed he wanted to slit his wrist

Vic:I didn't know he always seemed fine

Adam:really when was that when you were constantly shoving that little brat in his face

Rebecca places a hand over her stomach protectively

Adam:save the theatrics Rebecca im not buying it

He turns to Vic

Adam:you are possibly the worst sister on the planet your sat with the women who wrecked both your brothers lives all because your obsessed with a baby that shouldn't even had happened

Vic:like your the best brother remember what happened to holly

Adam: Okay I may not be the best brother but if Hannah had tried to kill herself I wouldn't be sat here with those two slags

Chrissie and Rebecca look offended

Adam:grow up victoria just because your happy your having a nephew doesn't mean Robert is

He storms of leaving Vic close to tears.


	3. Chapter 3

****

At the hospital   
In Roberts room Aaron sits at his bedside

Aaron:sweetheart I know things have gotten Bad I just didn't realise how bad its affected you and im so sorry

He places his head on Roberts chest

Aaron:I love you

Vic walks in and Aaron quickly gets up

Vic:Aaron

Aaron:get out

Vic:Aaron he's my brother

Aaron:only when it suits you

Vic:that's not true

Aaron:why weren't you there for him

She gets defensive

Vic:why weren't you there for him

Aaron:he broke my heart but you Vic he's never done anything to hurt you i mean with the way your acting about this baby he must've brought Christmas to you early so i repeat why weren't you there for him

Vic:I talked to him he seemed fine I didn't think he was gonna do this

Aaron:no Vic you didn't talk to him you kept pushing him to be involved with that baby

Vic:its his son

Aaron:which he didn't even want that woman has destroyed our lives and you allow her to live with you

Vic:she didn't force him to sleep with her

Aaron:well she didn't exactly get him a drink of water and tell him to sleep it of did she. don't act like she's the angel in this she was the sober one she knew what she was doing

He takes a minute to breathe

Vic:Aaron please your my best mate

Aaron:really I thought that was your blonde walking incubator

Vic:why are you and Adam being like this

Aaron:because you need to wake up Vic you need to open your baby brain mind and see what this has done to your brother and to me

Vic:can you at least tell me how he is

Aaron:he lost a lot of blood but with some he,ll be fine but there were some cuts on his stomach and he needs a mental health assessment

Vic:what can I do please let me try and make it up to you

Aaron:you could ring my mum and tell her what's happened

Vic:yeah I can do that

She walks out taking her phone from her pocket and rings Chas

In Dublin

Chas picks up her phone

Chas:hello

Vic:Chas its me

Chas:oh hi Vic everything alright

Vic:uh no um

She try's not cry

Chas:what's happened luv

Vic:its Robert he um he hasn't been coping very well and he's tried to kill himself

Chas smiles fades

Chas:where is he

Vic:he's in hospital he should be fine but Aaron needs you

Chas:say no more im on my way

She hangs up and looks towards livs room with a tearful expression.

  
 


	4. Chapter 4

In Dublin

Chas knocks on livs door

Liv:come in

She walks in to find liv sitting on her bed

Liv:Chas what is it

Chas:its Robert luv

Liv:what about him

Chas:he's in hospital he's not been coping and he's tried to kill himself

Liv:is he alright

Chas:Vic hasn't told me much but Aarons with him

Liv:I wanna see him

Chas:you can we,re of home tonight

At dale veiw ross lets a frantic Rebecca in

Ross:what do you want

Rebecca:I've messed up

Ross:that's not exactly news

Rebecca:the babies yours

Ross:sure about that

Rebecca:me and Robert never slept together

Ross:that your big plan make him lose everything for nothing

Rebecca:that was the plan but it turns out I made him depressed and suicidal

Ross:please tell me your joking

Rebecca:no he's currently in the hospital because he slit both his wrists

Ross looks shocked

Rebecca:you cant tell anyone

Ross: Really your asking me for favours no way

Rebecca:ross please if this gets out my life is over

ross:should have thought about that before you started lying

Rebecca:fine I'll just tell the police you've were blackmailing Robert

Ross:go ahead call them I don't care this has gone way to far and im not helping you cover your back

She looks down close to tears

Rebecca:please

Ross:you've no where to run Rebecca all your lying stops now.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ross strides over to the pub a panicked Rebecca frantically running after him

Rebecca:ross stop please

He ignores her and storms in

Rebecca:ross stop

Chrissie walks over

Chrissie:is he bothering you

Ross:do you know what your sister did

Chrissie:what's he talking about

Rebecca:ross please this will ruin me

Ross: Well then you'll know how Robert felt

Chrissie:bex what's going on

People are looking across now and the pub goes silent

Rebecca:ross don't please

Charity:right is someone gonna tell us what's going on

Ross:well sweet innocent Rebecca here is the reason Roberts in hospital

Cain:what are you on about

Ross:that baby isn't his its mine

Chrissie:really where's the proof

Ross:well considering she never even slept with Robert im the only other person left

Chas:you what

Ross turns to find liv and Chas in the doorway

Chrissie:he's lying obviously

Rebecca looks down nervously

Chrissie:he's lying right bex

She looks around the entire pub giving her death glares

Ross:oh dear looks like its game over Rebecca. 


	6. Chapter 6

Liv launches at Rebecca

Liv:you bitch do you have any idea what you've done to my family

Ross grabs her

Ross:liv stop I know she's a lying cow but she's still pregnant

Chrissie looks at Rebecca

Chrissie:oh you stupid girl what have you done

Rebecca:he used me I just wanted him to suffer

 

before ross can stop her liv grabs Cain,s pint and pours it all over Rebeccas head

Chrissie:that's going to far

Liv:you want to talk about to far how about my brother in law being in a hospital bed because of her  
  
She points at Rebecca

Rebecca:liv im sorry If id had known ..

Liv:what you wouldn't have done it? you shouldn't have done it full stop

Chas:both of you out your barred and tell the rest of your family their barred as well

Chrissie:Rebeccas the one that lied why do we all get barred

Chas:because all you do Is wreck peoples lifes now get out

Chrissie drags a soaked Rebecca out

At the hospital

Robert opens his eyes and sees Aaron asleep beside him

Robert:Aaron

Aaron wakes

Aaron:hi im here

Robert:where am I

Aaron:your in the hospital darling

Robert:im tired

Aaron strokes his cheek

Aaron:go back to sleep ill be here when you wake up

Robert lets his eyes close as Aaron kisses his head

Aaron:ill never leave your side again.


	7. Chapter 7

The doors of home farm slam shut causing Lachlan and belle to come into the hallway

Chrissie:you stupid little slapper I swear if weren't pregnant right now

Lachlan:mum what's going on

Chrissie:well lucky your aunt has just got us all barred from the pub

Lachlan: What why

Chrissie:shall I tell him

Rebecca looks down

Belle:Rebecca your soaking

Chrissie:oh yeah liv chucked a pint at her and considering the circumstances I don't really blame her anymore

Lachlan:mum back to the point

Chrissie:ah im assuming you've heard Roberts in hospital

Lachlan:yeah why

Chrissie:Rebeccas the reason he's in there

Belle:what

Chrissie:she lied that baby is Ross's and she and Robert never slept together

Belle:why would you do that do you have any idea what you've done to him

Rebecca:I do now

Belle:and what about Aaron

Rebecca:I didn't want to hurt Aaron

Chrissie:what Did you expect was gonna happen when he found out his husband had slept with you stupid cow

Rebecca:I didn't think Robert would tell him

Belle:well then you seriously   
Underestimated how Robert loves him

She storms out angrily

Lachlan:nice one Rebecca thanks

He storms of upstairs

Chrissie:you've gone to far bex this will ruin all of us

Rebecca :what are you talking about

Chrissie:you've seen how fast news travels around this village they'll be chasing us out with pitchforks and picket signs by tomorrow

She storms of upstairs leaving Rebecca alone in the hallway

The next day

At the hospital

Robert wakes up and turns to Aaron who gives him a warm smile

Aaron:morning

Robert:why are you here

Aaron:because I love you silly

Robert:no you don't your only here because you feel guilty

Aaron: No you listen to me im here because I love you  I know its hard to Believe that but while I was in Dublin I thought about you every single day

Robert:you cant love me I just hurt everything I come close to

Aaron takes Roberts hand stroking his bandaged up wrist

Aaron:you think your the first one to hurt people you love trust me your not I can probably name  five people in my family that have Hurt somebody they love so don't be so hard on yourself

Robert sobs

Robert:I've missed you Aaron

Aaron pulls him in for a hug

Aaron:oh darling I've missed you to and im never leaving again okay im gonna help you through this

He kisses Robert on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chas places a bacon sarnie in front of liv

Chas:come on love you need to eat something

Liv:I told him I hated him

Chas:you didn't know she was lying and at least you didn't slap him like I did

Liv:words mean more then actions Chas

Chas:well now we know the truth we can start helping him cant we

She nods

Chas:eat your breakfast you'll feel a lot better

At the hospital

Aarons sat with Robert when Vic comes in

Vic: Aaron I need to speak to you

He's reluctant to leave Robert

Robert:go ill be fine I promise

Aaron kisses him on the cheek

Aaron:I wont be long

Robert gives him a small smile and Aaron walks into the corridor

Aaron:what is it

Vic:Adams just phoned me

Aaron:what about

Vic:Aaron im so sorry if id known

Aaron:known what

Vic:its Rebecca she's been lying to all of us

Aaron:what she's not pregnant

Vic:oh she's pregnant alright but its Ross's

Aaron:that lying bitch

Vic :there's also something else

Aaron:what is it

Vic:her and Robert never slept together.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron:im gonna kill her

Vic grabs his arm before he can leave

Vic:no your not your gonna stay with Robert and keep him calm ill handle Rebecca

Aaron:Vic my husband is in a hospital bed because of her

Vic:exactly your his husband your job is to stay with him while I deal with the bitch who wrecked his life

Aaron nods

Aaron:don't do anything stupid

Vic:don't worry I know what im doing

She walks of and Aaron heads back in

Robert:what's going on

Aaron:there's something I need to tell you  sweetheart but I don't know how your gonna react

Robert:is it about Rebecca

Aaron:yeah

Robert:you could tell me

Aaron seems reluctant

Robert:the longer you leave it the worse ill react

Aaron grabs Roberts hand gripping it tightly

Aaron:okay ill tell but you've got to promise me that you wont bottle this up you have to talk to me

Robert:promise

Aaron:rebeccas been lying to you the baby isn't yours its Ross's and..

Aaron stops looking worried

Robert:go on

Aaron:I can't its gonna brake you

Robert:Aaron please maybe telling the truth is what I need

Aaron:you and Rebecca  didn't sleep together

Robert looks shocked

Robert:she lied

Aaron:yes

Robert:the baby isn't mine

Roberts voice is shaky Aaron grabs his hand

Aaron:don't bottle it please darling you had a scan of him its okay to be sad

Robert sobs

Robert: I loved him Aaron im so sorry

Aaron pulls him into a hug

Aaron:don't you dare apologise okay you thought he was your son your allowed to love him

Robert:guess I should look on the brightside at least this means I didn't cheat on you

Aaron nods as he kisses Roberts head before placing a finger on Roberts Chin causing him to look up

Aaron:I love you whenever you need to talk ill be here okay

Robert sniffs and nods

Robert:can you just hold me

Aaron:course

Aaron climbs carefully on to the bed as Robert rests his head on Aarons chest

At home farm

Vic bangs on door

Chrissie:oh great

Chrissie takes a deep breath before letting  Vic in

Chrissie:victoria please come in

Vic:where is she

Chrissie:ill fetch her down how is Robert by the way

Vic:oh he's fine apart from having depression

Chrissie looks down regretfully before shouting for Rebecca

Rebecca:Chrissie what is it

She spots Vic glaring angrily at her

Rebecca:Vic look..

Vic spits at Rebecca

Vic: You nasty evil little bitch

Rebecca:okay I deserved that

Vic: Yeah you did and trust me if you weren't pregnant you'd be getting a lot worse

Rebecca: I'm sorry he used me I just wanted him to feel..

Vic:what depressed and suicidal

Rebecca:no

Vic:I cant believe I fell for your lies

Rebecca:Vic..

  
Vic: you know something I thought Chrissie was bad framing Andy and making him go on the run but you your worse your  evil making my brother suicidal

Rebecca looks at Chrissie for defense but she looks away

Rebecca:Vic please I am so sorry

Vic: I don't wanna hear it just come and get your stuff later and stay away from my family

She storms out angrily

At the hospital

Chas and liv walk in to Roberts room

Liv:Robert

Robert:hello trouble hows your mum

Liv:she's fine she's been doing Chas's head in

Aaron:you been behaving yourself

Chas:she's been good as gold

Aaron:good

Liv:im sorry for what I said rob

Robert:its alright liv I hated myself to

Liv: I didn't hate you I was just angry

Robert:I know love And now the truths out its gonna be okay im gonna get help

Robert opens his arm and liv hugs him

At home farm

Chrissie sits at her desk alone as she makes a call

Chrissie:hello I need you to do me a favour I need you to find someone for me his name is andy sugden.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day

At the hospital the doctor comes in with a short red haired woman beside him

Doctor:morning Mr sugden

Robert:please just call me Robert

Doctor:well good morning Robert did you sleep well

Robert:better then I did without Aaron

Aaron smiles and strokes his hand

Doctor:that's good now your mental health assessment is today so Hayden here will ask you some questions there are no wrong or right awnsers its just to see how your feeling and what we can do for you are they any questions

Robert:can Aaron stay in the room with me

The doctor goes to speak but Hayden stops him

Hayden:its normally not the best way to handle these assessments but if you feel more comfortable with Aaron here we can allow it

Robert nods

Doctor:very well ill allow it

Robert:thank you doctor

At keepers cottage Rebecca takes the rest of her stuff and places it in her car as ross walks past with Emma

Rebecca:you happy now me and your son are now homeless because of you

Ross starts to speak but emma stops him

Emma:ross just leave it she's not worth it

Ross ignores her

Ross: right listen hear you blonde tart none of this is my fault you caused all this the moment you lied and lets face it if you had your way I wouldn't know that baby is my son and don't worry about being homeless im sure you'll be very welcome at home farm

He walks of leaving Rebecca looking defiant

Back at the hospital

Hayden:right Robert im just going to ask you a couple of questions okay

Robert:yeah

Aaron grabs his hand

Hayden:so first will start of simple how many hours of sleep have you been getting

Robert:three each night since Aaron went to prison

Hayden:and when was that

Robert:February

Aaron looks down tears starting to build up

Hayden:and have these three hours been undisturbed

Robert:no id constantly wake up every five minutes because of nightmares

Hayden:okay how have you been feeling Lately

Robert:sad, lonely sometimes I can barely get-out of bed and I've had a few panic attacks after Aaron went to Ireland

Hayden:these feelings of being sad and lonely how long have you had them

Robert:they come and go

Hayden:but how long have had them

Robert looks down as a tear falls down his cheek

Robert:since my dad kicked me out when I was 19

He sobs

Robert:I learnt to cope with it on some days im be okay somedays Id want to curl up and die

Hayden:until it got to the point where you couldn't handle it anymore

Aaron quickly wipes his eyes

Robert:things were okay for a while I had Aaron and liv but then my ex came back and then Aaron went to prison I was still coping not In the best way but I was

Hayden:then what happened

Robert:I got drunk one night after I had fight with Aaron I texted my ex Rebecca  
Don't remember much after that the next morning I woke up naked with a note next to me making me think I slept with her

Hayden:you didn't sleep with her?

Robert:no she lied and  it got worse after  she found she was pregnant eventually Aaron couldn't take it anymore and left for a while

Hayden:was there anyone you could talk to

Robert:no most of the village hated me and my sister was to occupied preparing for her alleged nephew

Hayden hands him a tissue and kindly strokes his shoulder

Hayden:the doctors said you some problems with self harm have you had problems like this before

Robert:no normally id just focus on something else when I felt sad or lonely

Hayden:and last question have you ever attempted suicide before

Robert looks down afraid to talk

Aaron:rob

Robert:a few months after my dad kicked me out I tried gas myself in my car someone caught me and called an ambulance

Robert brakes Down as Aaron goes to hold him

Aaron:oh baby sweetheart. Its gonna be okay I promise im here im going to take of you

Hayden:ill leave you two alone

Robert:am I mad

Hayden:no love your just not well and now. We know how to help you its gonna be okay Robert I promise you.


	11. Chapter 11

At home farm

Chrissie is typing on her laptop when her phone rings

Chrissie:hello

Contact:we've found  andy sugden miss white

Chrissie:that's brilliant where is he

Contact:in he's not far from Emmerdale actually he's living in Scarborough number 17 west street under the name of Brian Moore

She quickly writes down the address

Chrissie:okay thank you

She hangs up grabs the address and heads out

  
Outside the cafe

Rebecca sits reading a book when Adam comes over

Adam:if I were you I would have been long by now

Rebecca:Adam look

Adam:no you need to listen Robert is back today and he doesn't need you here still acting like your victim

Rebecca:I am a victim

Adam:oh im sorry have you just been diagnosed with depression do you have to take antidepressants

Rebecca:no

Adam:well then your not the victim you little slapper

Rebecca stands up

Rebecca:just because im not depressed like Robert doesn't mean im not a victim I may as well be homeless because my whole family wont talk to me I'm getting death glares everywhere I turn and anyone with the second name dingle or sugden is baying for more my blood

Aaron:yeah and its your own fault you stupid slag

They turn to find Aaron and Robert standing there

Rebecca:Robert lo...

Adam:don't you dare try talking to him

Robert:its fine Adam

Aaron:rob why don't you go inside eh ill be right behind you

Robert ignores him and looks at Rebecca

Robert:why did you do it I thought you were my friend

Rebecca:I am your friend

Robert:no your not your just something that's been ruining my life since you came here

Rebecca:Robert pl..

Robert:I wish id never met you

Rebecca:Robert come on

Robert:you act like your the victim and in some ways you are but its all because of your own actions

Rebecca:your hardly innocent in this spinning me lies to try and get me into bed

Robert:so what your telling me is that you made me suffer because of some words I said when I wasn't even in a right frame of mind

Rebecca:yes

Robert: I may have said something's but what you did is messed up

Rebecca:everything's okay now the truth is out Aaron knows we didn't sleep together

Aaron:you think that makes it better I started self harming again Robert tried to kill himself  the truth being out doesn't make up for the damage you caused

He takes Robert by the Hand and storms into the cafe

At keepers cottage

Vic Awnsers the door to chrissie

Vic:what do you want

Chrissie:to help

Vic:what can you possibly help with

Chrissie:I found Andy

She hands Vic the address

Chrissie:he's living in Scarborough you can bring him home victoria

Vic:why are you doing this

Chrissie:my family have been destroying yours for far to long Rebeccas lies were one step to far so consider this a peace offering

Vic:thank you

Chrissie:your welcome

She heads to the door and walks out leaving Vic staring thoughtfully at Andy's address.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Vic pulls up outside of a quiet neighbourhood and climbs out of her car looking up at the peaceful looking house she takes a deep breath  walks to the door and knocks

Andy:coming

Andy opens the door

Andy:Vic

Vic:hello Andy

In the woolpack Robert sits with Aaron at the bar

Aaron:you sure your okay love we don't have to do this

Robert:I need to keep myself busy besides the mill doesn't have the best memories at the moment

Aaron:I know but don't push yourself

Robert:im not I swear I just want to feel normal for a second

Aaron kisses his cheek

Aaron:love you

Robert:love you too

At andys house

Andy:how did you find me

Vic:Chrissie found your address

Andy:what

Vic:don't panic the police arnt coming she gave me it

Andy:why would she do that

Vic:because her families messed up again and this time it put Robert in hospital

Andy:what is he alright what happened

Vic:Chrissies sister happened her and Robert used to have a thing

Andy:Jesus Christ

Vic:oi you've got no room to judge

Andy:right go on

Vic:Aaron went prison for a while

Andy:why

Vic:for punching Finns ex  and when he was inside he started taking drugs long story short Robert found out they had a fight Robert got drunk and called Rebecca next thing he knows he's waking up naked with a note beside him

Andy:he slept with her

Vic:that's what we thought turns out he passed out and she made him think they slept together to get revenge

Andy:the crazy bitch

Vic:oh it gets worse Ross got Rebecca pregnant she passed it of as Roberts and Robert told Aaron what happened they were fine for a couple of weeks. but then Aaron couldn't handle it anymore and left that's when Robert started going down hill he started cutting himself and when Aaron came home he found Robert bleeding he'd slit both his wrists hes lucky to be alive

Andy:is he okay

Vic:he's trying to be brave but he's got depression Andy he needs you I need you

Back at the woolpack

Rebecca walks in with Lawrence

Chas:oh your either deaf or you have a death wish lady

Rebecca:Chas you cant bar us its not like anyone died

Paddy:he could have if Aaron hadn't got to him in time

Lawrence:see I told you this was a bad idea come on

Rebecca:im not being thrown out because of one mistake

Charity lets out a fake laugh as Robert looks towards Aaron

Charity:a mistake what you just accidentally lied to him about you two sleeping together

Robert:can we go please

Aaron:yeah come on

Rebecca:see there he goes looks perfectly fine to me maybe he was just after attention

Lawrence looks apalled

Lawrence:Rebecca

Aaron:attention really my husband has been depressed for years and you think he's after attention

Rebecca:well he's always seemed alright to me

Paddy slams his glass down

Paddy:do you know how cruel you sound

Robert:paddy please I don't want any trouble

Paddy:well then she shouldn't have lied now listen here you spoilt little tart mental illness isn't something you can easily spot so just because Robert may have seemed happy doesn't mean he was

Rebeccas left silent

Chas:get her out of here Lawrence

Lawrence:gladly

He drags a speechless Rebecca out

Robert:thank you

Paddy:you go home son get some rest

Robert smiles at him as Aaron guides him out.


	13. Chapter 13

Vic pulls up outside the woolpack before turning to Andy

Vic:welcome home

At the mill Robert wakes up to see Aaron stroking his hair smiling warmly

Aaron:sorry sweetheart did I wake you

Robert:no its fine how long was I asleep

Aaron:only an hour

Robert sits up rubbing his eyes

Aaron:do you want me to get you something

Robert:no I'm fine

Aaron:liv texted she said she's working on a playlist for you

Robert:cant wait to hear it

Aaron strokes at Roberts wrist as a tear fall down his cheek

Robert:baby why you crying

Aaron:im sorry im sorry I wasn't there for you

Robert:baby its okay I...

Aaron:its not okay you've been  falling apart  and I wasn't here for you

Robert:Aaron shh its not your fault darling   you left because you knew your health was important and if you'd stayed you would have  Gotten worse please don't blame yourself sweetheart

Aaron:you always took care of me when I needed you but when you needed me I wasn't there

Robert starts to cry

Robert:your here now that's what matters to me your taking care of me now

Aaron:and what about before all this happened I couldn't even tell you had depression

Robert:oh sweetheart that's not your fault you never saw it because I was always so happy with you

Aaron:I love you Robert

Robert:I love you too baby

Aaron kissies him gently on the lips before braking away

Outside Rebecca is walking down to the mill when Vic shouts

Vic:oi what do you think your doing

She marches towards her followed by an angry Andy

Rebecca:I just want to apologize to Robert  I said something's in the pub earlier

Vic:I told you to stay away from my family and you cant even do that

Rebecca:Vic please I never meant for this to happen

Andy:well then you shouldn't have lied

Rebecca:im sorry who are you

Robert:Andy

Aaron and Robert have heard the noise and went to see what it was

Andy:alright Robert

Rebecca:loo...

Andy:don't speak just go and don't come near my brother again

She walks away in a huff and Andy turns to Robert

Andy:do I get a hug then or what

Robert hugs him tightly tears falling down his face

Andy:its alright now rob im here its okay.


	14. Chapter 14

At the mill

Andy:im so sorry rob maybe if I tried getting in touch this wouldn't have happened

Aaron strokes Roberts hand encouraging him to talk

Robert:its not your fault Andy this ..i mean my depression its been going on for a while

Andy:what for how long

Robert:since dad kicked me out

Andy:you were only 19

Robert:it was hard it still is but im trying to get better Andy and I need you here

Andy:course ill stay here no matter what

Robert hugs him tightly

At home farm Rebecca is on the phone with a vengeful look on her face

Rebecca:police please I want to report a case of blackmail and a fugitive whos back in the village the blackmailers name is ross Barton and the fugitive is Andy sugden

Back at the mill

Aaron and Andy  stand by the fridge watching Robert talk to Vic

Andy:I cant believe I never noticed I mean he's always seemed the same to me

Aaron:none of us noticed its not your fault

Andy:thank you for taking care of him

Aaron:he's my husband id do anything for him

Andy smiles

At dale veiw

There's a knock at the door and ross awnsers it

Police:ross Barton

Emma comes to the door

Emma:what's going on

Police:ross Barton im arresting you on suspicion of the blackmail of Robert sugden

The police take ross away meanwhile at the mill the police arrive there to

Police:Andy sugden im arresting you for absconding

Robert:he hasn't even done anything wrong

Andy:its alright Robert just stay calm ill handle this okay

They take Andy away leaving Vic and Aaron holding on to a heartbroken Robert

Aaron:its gonna be okay love I promise

He pecks Robert on the shoulder before staring ahead worriedly .


	15. Chapter 15

The next day in the village emma spots Robert and Aaron walking past with Diane and she storms over

Emma:oi my son practicly saved your marraige and this is how you repay him

Robert:what you on about

Emma:he's been arrested for blackmailing you

Diane:what ross has been blackmailing you

Robert :Emma I didn't report anything I swear to you

Emma:then who did

Robert spots Rebecca walking up to the cafe with Chrissie

Robert:I have a pretty good idea

He storms over to the sisters

Aaron:Robert wait

He runs after him followed by Diane and Emma

Chrissie:Robert how are you have you heard from...

Robert:one minute Chrissie

He glares at Rebecca

Robert:why did you report  him he wasn't hurting anyone

Rebecca:Robert look im sorry but your brother was a fugitive I had..

Robert:you reported Andy

Chrissie:Rebecca

Rebecca:who were you talking about

Robert:I was talking about ross

Aaron:babe lets just go home your getting stressed

Rebecca:ross blackmailed you

Robert:yes Rebecca he blackmailed me not you

Emma:Robert lets just get you home this isn't good for you we can sort this out later

Robert:no this gets sorted now

Chrissie rubs her head tired of her sisters antics

Robert:it was my choice to report ross not yours mine don't even try to say you were looking out for me because we all know you did it because he ruined your little revenge plan

Rebecca:im sorry I.

Robert:no your not and what about Andy eh

Rebecca : I had to get your attention

Chrissie looks ready to slap Rebecca

Robert:luckily I can sort rosses problem out very easily by telling the police your a lying little tramp who just wanted revenge but I cant do out about Andy

He takes a deep breath

Aaron:come on sweetheart lets just get you home

Chrissie :Robert im so sorry

Aaron:just leave it for now Chrissie and get your sister to stay away from my family

He walks off resting a hand on Roberts back leaving Diane and emma to glare at Rebecca

Before anyone can speak Diane slaps Rebecca across the face

Diane:you lying little slag you don't deserve that baby

She walks of angrily and Emma follows her  Chrissie then gets up

Rebecca:Chrissie where you going

Chrissie:away from you Rebecca im trying to fix our reputation round here I gave Vic Andy's address so she could bring him home to help Robert and you ruined everything

She storms over to her car and drives off.

 


	16. Chapter 16

later that day

Ross walks out of the police station over to Emma who hugs him before slapping his arm

Ross:ow

Emma:you stupid Idiot you should consider yourself lucky Robert told the police Rebecca was lying

Ross:I know that mum you don't have to tell me

At home farm

Chrissie:yes Mr bridges I know my sisters actions have been disgraceful but.... Hello

She slams the phone down as Lachlan walks in

Lachlan:everything okay

Chrissie:we've lost another client thanks to Rebecca she's gonna run us into the ground

At that moment Rebecca walks In

Rebecca:anything I can help with

Lachlan:get in your car and crash

Chrissie:lucky calm down ill handle this go take dog for a walk

Lachlan storms of calling for his loyal pet

Rebecca:you really gonna let him talk to me like that

Chrissie:he's angry I don't think you've heard but belles still quite upset with this family right now thanks to your actions

Rebecca:I didn't know this would happen

Chrissie:well then your an idiot

Rebecca:how was I supposed to know this would happen this is Robert Sugden we are talking about nothing hurts him

Chrissie:really you think nothing hurts him have you not seen the way he looks at Aaron

Rebecca:what

Chrissie:well have you.... Have you not seen the way Robert looks at him like he's his whole world

Rebecca looks down finally looking properly guilty

Chrissie:no I didn't think so and  you ripped that away from him with your lies ...he trusted you were his friend and you broke him and now we're suffering because of it so well done Rebecca I hope your proud of yourself

Chrissie storms of as Rebecca looks down

At the mill

Robert is sitting in bed drawing on a sketch pad when Aaron comes in

Aaron;hey baby

He pecks Robert on the cheek

Aaron:your in bed early

Robert:just fancied an early night

Aaron:oh do you want to be alone for a bit

Robert:no I like it when you sit with me

Aaron smiles pecking Robert on the head before stroking his hair

Aaron:what you drawing

Robert looks down smiling shyly

Robert: nothing

Aaron:come on let me see

Robert hands Aaron the pad to reveal a sketch of Aaron sleeping

Aaron:Robert this is beautiful when did you do this

Robert:when you were asleep this morning just adding some finishing touches  I know its not the best b..

Aaron interrupts  him by kissing him gently

Aaron:its beautiful and I think your very talented

Robert smiles at him before snuggling down on his shoulder .

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little rusty and short I've had writers block with this one but it will get better I promise

In the cafe Aaron brings a coffee over to a nervous looking Robert  
  
Aaron:you alright  
  
Robert:Not really I have to spend an hour with a stranger digging through my life  
  
Aaron takes his hand and gives him a reassuring smile  
  
Aaron:I know it will feel like that at first but the counciling will help believe me  
  
He kisses him on the forehead  
  
Aaron:you'll be fine  
  
Meanwhile Sarah is walking out of David's when a car pulls up outside the woolpack and Vic and Andy get out of it  
  
Sarah:dad!!  
  
She runs to him excitedly and jumps into his arms  
  
Sarah:I missed you  
  
Andy:I missed you to kid  
  
Sarah:do you have to go away again  
  
Andy:no I'm back for good  
  
She smiles before hugging him tightly.  
  
  
Later In a small room Robert sits on a chair looking around nervously before looking back to the woman sitting in front of him holding a notepad her name is hannah she has her hair in plaits reminding him of liv and it makes him smile  
  
Hannah:robert in your own words can you tell me why you are here  
  
Robert takes a deep breath thinking of the years of sadness he's endured before speaking  
  
Robert:I haven't felt right for years and now I have a family and everything ahead of me I need help  
  
Hannah:very good Robert the first step to recovery is admitting you need help  
  
At the mill Aaron is putting a shepards pie in the oven when there's a knock at the door he walks over and groans frustratedly when he sees Rebecca taking a deep breath he opens the door  
  
Aaron:what do you want  
  
Rebecca gives him a small smile  
  
Rebecca:Robert in  
  
Aaron:nope  
  
Rebecca:where is he  
  
Aaron:none of your business  
  
Rebecca:I want to make things right Aaron  
  
Aaron:seriously  
  
Rebecca:I know I..  
  
Aaron:do you seriously think that you can make any of this right your the reason I left my husband when he needed me  
  
Rebecca:I never told you to leave him that was your decision  
  
Aaron:someone seems to be forgetting that little conversation we had up at home farm  
  
Rebecca:you stayed with him  
  
Aaron:none of this would've happened if you had just been a decent human being and told the truth now get out of my house  
  
Rebecca:Aaron please I want to fix things  
  
Aaron:I said get out you've already done enough damage I don't want you making me late to pick my husband up from counselling  
  
She sighs sadly before nodding her head and walking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
